Goodbye, My Sweetheart
by Riku Arisato
Summary: This relationship is just like a flower. It's be useless to pick up the fallen petals, because it wouldn't bloom again. The petals of our relationship are already dead in my palms, our time together stopped long ago...


Yay! My second one-shot! ^_^

Okay, I was listening to the song "Just Be Friends" by Luka and I fell in love with it (Personally, I like the Nico Nico Chorus better)! I then got ideas to make it into a one-shot. Anywho, I don't own Vocaloid. Alrighty then, enjoy~! ^_^

By the way, Rin and Len are Juniors. Okay, that's all~!

* * *

Goodbye, My Sweetheart

"And there were no survivors in the incident."The reporter said. Len continued to watch the tv with a bored expression on his face. His hands linked with his girlfriend's, Rin, who was reading a book in her lap with an expressionless face.

Len sighed and turned off the tv, then looked over at the girl next to him. "How's that book?"

"Good."Rin replied quick and dull, as if answering a math question, then closed the book. "I have to go now."

"Alright."Rin let go of Len's hand and got up.

"See ya."She said with a smile and walked to the door.

"Yeah... See ya..."Len said and watched as Rin's figure slip out of the door.

_This relationship is getting dull... It's like picking up pieces of broken glass, I'll only cut my finger if I bother to put it back together..._

Len's head began racing with thoughts, the hardest choice would be best, but how was he gonna tell her?

-----

The next day at school, the school's big talk topic was the upcoming Valentine Day prom. Of course, he and Rin already decided to go.

"Hey there, bud!"Len looked over to see his best friend, Kaito Shion.

"Yo."Len replied. Kaito smiled and slung an arm around Len's shoulders.

"So, who are you gonna vote for prom king and queen?"Kaito asked.

"I should be asking you that."Len replied.

"You and Rin, of course! You two have been together since freshman year, you guys are definetely gonna win!"Kaito said proudly. Len looked away from his blue haired friend and spotted Rin with her friends. Rin noticed him then gave a kind smile and a wave. Len, being the good boyfriend he is, waves back but with a bored expression.

_The hardest choice is going to be for the best... But how will I tell you?_

"Vote for Len and Rin for prom king and queen!"Kaito yelled through the hallways, advertising by tapping papers that said "Vote for Len and Rin" all over his body. Kaito continued to run and then ran into a wall since a paper was taped to his forehead and blocking his vision. Len sighed and slapped his forehead, why was he his friend again?

-----

"Hey there, Len."Rin said taking off her shoes as she entered his house.

"Hey."He replied and embraced her, making her smile. He then kissed her on the cheek and they both went to the living room. Len sat on the right side of the couch and Rin was on the left. Len turned on the tv and began to watch as Rin took out her book and began to read. The only difference from last time is that this time, they weren't holding hands.

_How can I tell her...? When will I tell her...? Rin, I'm very sorry, but the hardest choice for me is going to hurt you a lot..._

Len felt a few tears coming down his face. Rin, looking at Len from the corner of her eye, noticed his tears. Worried about him, she turned her attention to him.

"Len? Something wrong?"Rin asked, very concerned.

"Eh? N-no, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."Len reassured. Rin nodded unsurely and looked back at her book, sometimes, she would glance over at Len, who would be lost in thought.

After Rin left, Len went up to his room to think.

"Why is it so hard to decide these things?!"Len yelled with a hoarse voice, holding his head. He sighed, trying to relax, and layed down on his bed. He looked over at a vase with bright red roses in them, a petal falling down.

"That's right... Our relationship is like a flower. It'd be useless to pick up the fallen petals, because it wouldn't bloom again..."Len muttered. The petals of their relationship are already dead within his palms... their time stopped long ago...

After a few long hours of thinking, Len finally decided. "Alright, I'll tell her at prom."

-----

Feburary 14, in other words, Valentines Day. Len was outside, resting by a tree.

"U-Um..."Len peeked his eyes open to see a girl... What was her name again? Long blonde hair, always texting, long ponytail on one side of her head? Aw, forget it.

"Yeah?"Len asked in a bored tone.

"U-Um... P-Please accept these!"She said flustered, holding out a box of chocolates.

"Sorry, I already have a girlfriend."Len said making her look at him in disbelief. "See ya, try giving those to this Akaito dude, he likes you a lot. Later."Len said and left her there.

Alright, that was kinda cold for Len to do, but why accept chocolates from some stalker girl he doesn't even know?

"Len!"Len turned around to see his girlfriend, running over to him. "Here, I made these for you!"Rin said cheerfully, holding out a heart shaped box of chocolates. Len smiled and took it.

"Thanks, Rin."He said and kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled. "Go on, eat one!"Len unwrapped the box and opened it, he took one of the chocolates and popped one into his mouth.

"It's good as always, Rin. No one can beat your cooking."Rin smiled brightly and hugged her boyfriend.

"I love you, Len."Len paused for a bit before replying.

"I love you too, Rin."He replied wrapping his free arm around her.

-----

Len sighed as he waited in front of the door of Rin's house. He was dressed neatly in a white tux that his mom gave him and a yellow rose as a corsage. A matching wrist corsage in his hand for Rin.

"Here we go..."Len muttered and rung the doorbell. After a while, there were footsteps heard and the door opened revealing a very beautiful looking Rin. Rin was wearing a white cocktail dress, her hair up in a neat bun with some of her hair was curled and hanging down.

"Good evening, Rin."Len said with a smile. Rin smiled.

"Good evening, Len."She said and stepped out.

"Here, let me help you put this on."Len said holding up the corsage.

"Oh, a-alright."Rin said handing him her hand. Len then put the corsage on.

"Thanks, Len."Rin said, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Len looked to the side to hide his bored expression then looked at her.

"Shall we go now?"Rin nodded.

-----

"Okay, now to announce the King and Queen of this years Valentine prom!"The MC, Kaito, said. Everyone's attention turned to the stage, waiting attently for the announcment.

"And this year's winners are..."Kaito paused as another student/his girlfriend, Miku Hatsune, handed him a white envelope. He opened it and read the results. "Len Kagamine and Rin Kagami!"

The crowd applaused as the spotlight set down upon the two of them. They both smiled at each other and walked to the stage. Kaito holding the King's crown and Miku holding the Queen's tiara. Len bowed his head as Kaito placed it on his head. Miku handed him the tiara.

"I think it'd be best if you crowned your queen."Miku said smiling. Len then looked over at Rin and placed the tiara gently on her head. The crowd cheered again and the two smiled and waved.

"Now for the last dance of the night!"Kaito yelled in the mic and pointed to the DJ/his brother, Akaito, to start the music. Akaito nodded with a bored expression and a slow song came on. Kaito stretched then sat in the seat next to him.

"C'mon Len, let's go."Rin said and lead her boyfriend to the dance floor. The spotlight landed on them as they danced. Rin happily burried her face into his chest, while he spaced out.

_After this... It'll be over..._

Once the two finished dancing, they stepped away from each other.

"Hey, Rin...?"

"Um, Len?"

The two stopped and looked at each other.

"You go first."Rin said.

"Alright, let's go someplace more quiet though."Len said and took Rin outside, taking her to the school fountain.

_I remember the time we first met... The kind smile you gave me..._

"W-wait, Len! C-can you slow down?"Rin asked as Len's paced slowed once they reached the fountain.

_With this dull relationship continuing, sooner or later this would have to happen..._

Len turned to face Rin, but his head down. His hands still holding Rin's. Rin looked at him with a confused expression.

"So, what do you need to tell me?"She asked.

_I still love you, I don't want to leave you, but I have to tell you..._

"Rin... I... I think it's best... if we just be friends."Len said, one part of him was finally relieved that he got that out, but another part of him was crying.

"Huh? W-what d-d-do y-y-y-you me-mean?"Len looked up to see Rin's horrified expression.

He then looked down, not being able to stand seeing that kind of expression. "I-I'm trying to say..."Len couldn't bring himself to say, 'I wanna break up'. Maybe it was because he still loved her?

"Y-you wanna break up, r-right? F-fine! We're over!"Rin yelled, Len looked up to see her tear-stained face. She brought her hands to her face to wipe the tears and then ran.

"Goodbye, my sweetheart... It's over now..."Len muttered. It's too late to turn back now, what's done is done.

-----

The bond between the two of them has been dying down with every passing second. By the next day, Rin had completely stopped seeing Len, making the other girls happy that he was single now.

Len was in the hall, doing his best to peek at Rin with every chance he could. Rin had an emotionless expression on her face, her bangs covering her beautiful blue eyes, which were probably red if she was still crying. Len sighed and walked to his next class.

Once in class, the girls crowded around him, flirting with him. Len just ignored it, what's the point in getting back with someone else? It would just bring another dull relationship.

Once classes were finished, all the guys gave looks of shame to Len for breaking Rin's heart. Len ignored that as well and packed his things, all ready to go back home.

Finished with his homework, he went online to see a new email in his inbox.

"From... Kaito..."Len sighed, seeing Kaito's email address, Häagen-Dazs-Is-My-Lover (xD). Len sighed and opened the email.

_Dear Len,_

_You are a real idiot, you know? Why the heck did you break up with Rin?_

_-Kaito_

Len sighed and clicked on Kaito's email address and saw that he was online. He then opened up an IM with him.

_Häagen-Dazs-Is-My-Lover: So? What's your answer?_

_Rin-Kagami's-Bitch _(xD): _Because our relationship was getting boring._

___Häagen-Dazs-Is-My-Lover: That's it?!?! Are you freakin serious?! 0.0_

_Rin-Kagami's-Bitch: Why the heck did you make that your email address? Won't Miku get mad at you?_

_____Häagen-Dazs-Is-My-Lover: I made it because it's true, and I don't give a crap as to what my Miku says about it, ____Häagen-Dazs really is m- SON OF BITCH, DON'T CHANGING THE SUBJECT!!!_

_Rin-Kagami's-Bitch: So? Wouldn't you break up with Miku if your relationship lost it's spice?_

___Häagen-Dazs-Is-My-Lover: That's not the point! Ugh, you really are an idiot. I need to tell you something! ._

_Rin-Kagami's-Bitch: Stop calling me an idiot. -_-*_

___Häagen-Dazs-Is-My-Lover: No, because you re- GODDAMNIT BOY! QUIT CHANGING THE FREAKIN SUBJECT!!!_

_Rin-Kagami's-Bitch: Alright, what the hell did you want to talk about?_

___Häagen-Dazs-Is-My-Lover: Finally... Anyway, did you hear the news about Rin?_

_Rin-Kagami's-Bitch: What news?_

___Häagen-Dazs-Is-My-Lover: Really? I guess she really didn't tell you. Rin's moving to America. If you want some info, her gate is 9-A. And don't ask as to why I know that._

Len didn't type anything, his fingers just reamined frozen. Moving? Why didn't she tell him about it? Wait, was that what she was trying to tell him at the dance?

___Häagen-Dazs-Is-My-Lover: Lenny? EARTH TO LEN!!! CAN YOU SEE THIS? HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP?!?!_

_Rin-Kagami's-Bitch: How the fuck am I supposed to know that?!?!_

___Häagen-Dazs-Is-My-Lover: Oh right, hehe. Anyway, she's leaving tonight at 8:30._

Len's eyes trailed to the clock, 8:00. He still had time to get to the airport.

_Rin-Kagami's-Bitch: Thanks, Kaito. Gotta go!_

Len then signed out and ran straight to the door.

"Len? Where are you going?"His mother, Meiko, asked.

"Out."He replied quickly and grabbed his car keys. He jumped into the car, putting the key in the ignition, put the gear shift on drive, and shot right out of his driveway.

"Rin... I'm sorry, I was an idiot. I shouldn't have broken up with you, I still love you!"Len muttered as he drove down the streets, not even minding the speed limit or the traffic signals.

8:15, he reached the airport. He locked his car and ran straight towards the gates.

"9-A!"Len said as he ran. He looked through the crowds of people then spotted a familiar white ribbon in the crowd.

"Rin!"Len yelled. Rin heard her name and looked up to see Len running towards her. She scowled and looked away.

"Rin... Pant... Pant..."Len panted while Rin still had that scowl on her face.

"What do you want?"She asked coldly.

"Rin... I-I'm sorry! I was an idiot! That was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life! I can't live without you! I still love you with my heart! I never ever wanted to leave your side! Please!"Len said. Rin looked down, she wanted to forgive him, but that'd only make it harder for her to leave.

"Len..."She muttered but then Len got down on his knees, holding both of her hands.

"Please Rin! I'm sorry, I don't want things to end for us! Please!"Len begged, tears already falling from his eyes. Rin then turned to face him but then pulled p the scarf around her neck.

"It's cold... Len..."She muttered then Len got up and embraced her.

"Rin... What do I need to do to prove it to you?"He asked. She could tell he really was sorry, but...

"Your lips are cracked. If we're gonna kiss, it'll hurt a lot."She muttered. Len pulled her away from the embrace and pulled down her scarf and planted a quick peck on the lips. He looked down to the side, embarrassed.

"So? How was that?"He asked.

"Just as I expected... It was like a rough, dry wilderness."Len blushed harder. "Also, it was really, really warm..."Rin said looking down, her pinks slightly pink.

"Hey, it's cold, so let's do it one more-"Rin was cut off by Len placing his lips on hers. This time, she kissed him back and they parted.

"One more..."She said and they shared another kiss, this time, much longer. They parted and looked at each other.

"One more..."She said and they kissed again, longer than the last ones.

"So, what's your answer?"Len asked when their lips parted. Rin looked at her parents, who were crying.

"L-Len, take care of her."Her mom said.

"Len, be good to my daughter and always protect her!"Her father said. Len smiled.

"I will."

"Alright! I've always wanted Len for a son!"Her father cheered.

"So, does that mean...?"Rin asked as her mother nodded.

"Yes, you can stay in Japan."Rin smiled and hugged her parents.

"I'll be sure to take care of her."Len said as Rin's mother hugged him.

"Thank you."She said.

Rin and Len watched as the plane flew off, then, they looked at each other.

"One more."Rin said and they shared another kiss.

* * *

I decided to give it a happy ending! ^_^ Yay! I finished my second one-shot! Oh, and also, I will accept one-shot requests! Only for Vocaloid though, just message me about it. I can even do one-shots for OC Vocaloids. Alright, please review!


End file.
